Odysseus
Odysseus (also known as the Son of Laertes, King of Ithaca, Raider of Cities, Loved of Zeus, and many epithets) is the protagonist of Homer's Odyssey and Iliad. Background Odysseus was a hero in the Trojan War. However, when the Trojan War finally ended after ten years, Odysseus was faced with the challenge of going home. Odysseus journeyed to his home town of Ithaca, but was led astray. Odysseus went on his namesake Odyssey throughout many islands and told the story of how he was lost to many. Gods and goddesses would either aid him or bring about challenges to his journey. When Odysseus arrived in Ithaca, he was informed of the news that many suitors were attempting to marry Penelope, much to her and her son Telemachus', dismay. Odysseus, with the aid of Athena, had one last trial ahead of him. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level (Stringing his bow requires this much force. Fought many suitors vying for his wife in his old age. Slew a cyclops with several other men) Speed: At least Superhuman (Fought dozens of men at once, beat Ajax the Lesser in a race, although he was aided by Athena) Durability: Wall Level (He proved his own identity by being the only one strong enough to pull back his own bowstring. Can take hits from many suitors at once) Hax: Resistance to Magic (He was given a herb that would make him immune to Circe's magic, a goddess who dislikes Odysseus) Intelligence: High (Odysseus' most defining trait. Tricked a cyclops and managed to remove his one eye. Is an experienced sailor and soldier) Stamina: High (Able to stay awake for days sailing. Can fight dozens of men on his own) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' Equipment *'Bow': His legendary bow that is so powerful he is the only one known to be able to wield it. *'Knife': Odysseus has many knives. *'Sword': Odysseus is sometimes known to carry a sword. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Killed Polyphemus, the cyclops, alongside his men *Pushed a large boulder in front of the cave of Polyphemus *Can string his own bow, which requires superhuman strength *Swam against a hurricane *Stalemated Ajax the Lesser when they wrestled *Threw a discus so far and so well that a "blind man" could tell he threw it farther than any of his competition *Broke a man’s skull by hitting his neck *Can apparently throw a dart farther than any man can shoot an arrow Speed/Reactions *Outraced Ajax the Lesser with the help of Athena *Can defeat dozens of men upon returning home to Ithaca *Dodged a leg of lamb thrown at him by slightly moving his head *Shot an arrow so quickly that it was described as being instantaneous Durability/Endurance *Had a footstool thrown at him to no effect *Could swim against a hurricane with no ill effects Skill/Intelligence *Tricked Polyphemus the cyclops several times *Tricked the other suitors that wanted Penelope's hand in marriage *Athena seems to value his intelligence enough to aid him *Lied to a man in order to get his coat to save his own life Weaknesses *Odysseus can be cocky, which he himself has experienced leads to death in dire circumstances *Odysseus is known more for his wit than his strength or bravery as a Greek hero Sources *Respect Odysseus on Reddit Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Greek Heroes Category:Greek Mythology Category:Mythological Characters Category:Wall Level Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Bow Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users